


Van Noises

by vange



Category: Bandom, Hush Sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vange/pseuds/vange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greta gets lonely even with a car full of guys sometimes, luckily she has herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Van Noises

The worst part of traveling in the van was the nights where you had to try to sleep while they were still driving. Especially when you were worked up and just needed to get off. It was easy for the guys, everyone had a silent understanding to take turns having "alone time" when they stopped for gas late at night. But Greta had a problem where she couldn't do it unless she was laying down on her stomach. Sitting in the bathroom trying to get off just made her more frustrated because she couldn't get enough pressure. She had to be able to rub her hips against something to finally come so she could get some sleep.

She got a whole seat in the back for herself, thank god, so she could stretch out without bumping into any of the guys. Bob was driving, singing softly along to the oldies station on the radio. Chris was out cold in the seat next to him and Darren was curled up half over the merch . He was snoring so she was probably safe to go for it. If they were awake she knew they wouldn't make fun of her for it, but still it would make things uncomfortable in the morning to know they knew what she sounded like.

Greta shoved her mouth down on the sleeve of her hoodie and rubbed her other hand down over her stomach. Checking to make sure the guys weren't paying attention one final time she lifted her hips to slide her hand over herself through her sleep pants. It had been much too long since the last time she did this because just doing that made her jerk. She pressed up hard with the heel of her hand so she could work her hips. The tiny bumps the van made while going along helped. During the day she hated them, because all she could do was use them to rub against the inseam of her jeans as quietly as possible and getting off while everyone was awake arguing about fast food was just fucking weird.

She kept up the slow rocking until she could feel herself getting wet inside her underwear. She uncurled her hand so she could press two fingers against her clit and rub. The fabric was slick and slid back and forth easily. Her hips were working up a good rhythm and she was about as far as she could get with her clothes in the way. It was kind of an awkward angle so she could only fit her fingers part of the way in but it was enough. She tried to keep the movements of her hips small so there was no noise but it was tough resisting the urge to just fuck herself hard and fast. She gritted her teeth so keep her moans down as she came, all her muscles tensing and squeezing down.

With a quiet gasp she relaxed on the seat, wiping her hand off on her shirt where it would be covered by her hoodie. All the tension and stress was draining out of her body and her eyes slid shut. It wasn't as good as actually getting laid, but picking up groupies proved to be surprisingly hard. Maybe when they got home for a break, then there would be people willing to hold her down and rough her up and get her off. She snuggled down on the seat, letting herself pass out and hoping her brain would elaborate on that idea in her dreams.


End file.
